Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED insert module to replace halogen and fluorescent lamps typically found in shoe box parking lot lights.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional halogen and fluorescent bulbs in parking lot lights suffer from a number of limitations, including high power consumption, short life expectancy, contribution to heavy metal pollution and/or poor light output quality in terms of color rendering. LEDs by design are more durable and have longer life expectancy. LEDs also have superior light quality as compared to fluorescent lights, for example, in that they may generate a white light that looks much brighter, making people feel more secure. Heretofore, the replacement of halogen and fluorescent lights has been hindered by operating difference between halogen and fluorescent lights and LEDs which require a low voltage DC power source.
The present invention fills the above unmet need to update shoe box parking lot lights by making use of LED lighting fixtures which may be operated directly from an AC power supply.